Memories to Remember
by dancenwrite
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Scorpius Malfoy may be dying and he can only think of one name. As Rose Weasley is by his bedside, she remember how they got to where they are. And what a long ride it's been...
1. Chapter 1

Memories to Remember

"Sir, SIR?!" someone was screaming. I could barely discern where I was. I saw plain white walls and a man in white in front of me with a phone in his hand.

"Yes," I croaked out.

"Sir, it seems you don't remember but you came to us after a dangerous snake bite. We need to know if there is anyone we can call. Anyone you need with you right now, sir, while we figure out how to cure the venom inside of you?" the doctor asked. St. Mungo's doctors' were always known to be so straightforward.

"Rose Weasley," was all I could manage. I was sure she was out somewhere busy and she probably didn't want to see my face after what had happened, but she was the only person I could think of. The only one I needed.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. I'll call her right now," and he left my room.

_Three days earlier –_

_"Rose I'm going camping. I need to … get away …," Scorpius said in a quiet voice._

_"Yea … I was wondering when you were going to leave me," Rose replied._

"_What are you talking about?' Scorpius questioned angrily._

"_Scorp," Rose replied, her hand on his cheek, "we've been fighting since we met. And we miraculously lasted together for four years. We were bound to break up eventually, everyone knew it. And I guess you've realized it too." He could see the pain in her eyes. The hurt that she actually believed he'd stopped loving her was written all over her porcelain face._

_But he couldn't respond. He couldn't console her heartbreak. It was easier for him to let her believe he was over her then for him to tell her he messed up. He was going to propose. They would have been married in a matter of a year. And what does Scorpius Malfoy do? He goes and gets himself fired. With no money to support her, no income, he couldn't ask her to marry him. It wasn't fair. He needed to get away while he could. Just for a while until he could muster the strength to tell her the truth, or better yet, get a job._

"_So I guess all there's left to say is … Have a safe trip," and with that Rose left the house. It was a horrible parting and Scorpius was sure she'd never wish to speak with him again._

Present –

"Ms. Rose Weasley? Is that you?" asked the doctor.

"Yes this is Rose Weasley. How can I help you?" Rose replied. It was Sunday morning and she was at home. She had just woken up and was about to brush her teeth when the phone started ringing.

"Ms. Weasley, I am a doctor from St. Mungo's–," started the doctor before Rose cut her off.

"Are you serious? What happened? Is everyone ok?!?!" she questioned hurriedly. Her heart was beating at the thought at what may have happened to Scorpius on his trip. She knew the call was about him, the rest of her family wouldn't have even woken up to put themselves in any danger a 5 in the morning.

"Ms. Weasley, I'm sorry to inform you but Mr. Malfoy has been bit by a venomous snake and as we try to find a cure, I think it's best if you're by his side," the doctor recited as he had on several occasions before.

"I think you've made a mistake," Rose's heart sank at the thought of Scorpius. "He broke up with me before his trip. I don't think he wants me there."

This was new for the old doctor. No one had ever questioned whether they should come to visit their loved one.

"Ms. Weasley," the doctor replied with true concern and intrigue in his voice. "He may have broken up with you but when asked who he'd like to see he only asked for you. I don't know what is happening between the two of you, but you sound as if you love this man. After years of making these phone calls I know what love sounds like. And Mr. Malfoy asked for you. No one else, not even his family, but he asked for you. I'm guessing that that's significant."

"Yea …," she shocked by the doctor's reply. She would have expected that he'd just let her decide on her own whether or not to come. She would have visited one way another just to check he was ok, but during sometime when he was asleep so they wouldn't have to speak to each other.

"So then I'm guessing I can tell Mr. Malfoy to expect you soon?" the doctor asked, still intrigued by Rose's resistance to come while her loved one may very well be dying.

"Yes," she replied meekly, "Yes, you can tell Scorpius to expect me. Thank you."

"Good day," and with that the doctor hung up his side of the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose put the phone back to its resting place as the healer's words sank in. He was bitten by a venomous snake and very well might be dying!

"_What the bloody hell am I even standing around here for?!" she screamed at herself._

Rose ran. She ran through the kitchen to the bedroom of her flat. She yanked the closet door open and pulled out the first things she saw. It was a blue dress with white flowers. She didn't care that she rarely wore dresses. She grabbed a towel and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Within 10 minutes Rose found herself back in her kitchen, fully dressed and teeth brushed. She grabbed a banana from the fridge and grabbed the keys of her dining table. She was heading out the door when she realized how stupid she was being. She may have adapted to living in a muggle environment but she was still a witch. She ran back to the kitchen, dropped her keys and opened the drawer to the right of the stove. She fumbled around with spare parchment, paper, pens and pencils until she found her wand. Immediately she turned on her heel and thought long and hard about St. Mungo's.

Rose Weasley couldn't stop running. She ran through the hospital straight to the elevators. She didn't know exactly where to go but she didn't care. She was too worked up to stop and think rationally. As she bounced back and forth on her feet while simultaneously jabbing the elevator button a healer approached her. He seemed in his fifties and had a smile on his face. She wanted to snuff that smile of his face.

"_Scorpius Malfoy may be dying or I may just be going crazy, but while he's in this hospital no healer is allowed to smile," she found herself thinking._

"Excuse me Ms.," the healer asked approaching Rose. "Can I help you find somebody?"

"Yes," she was nearly screaming and she didn't know why. "I need Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Ah, you're Ms. Weasley then?" Rose only nodded. "I was the one to call you this morning. Follow me and I shall take you to him."

The elevator doors finally opened and Rose rushed inside. She continued tapping her foot as the healer slowly entered clearly amused by this girl's behavior. He pressed the button to the fourth floor and stood there smiling.

"Gah!" Rose exclaimed, "Can this go any faster?"

"We'll be there soon Ma'am," replied the healer. "I'm Healer Windwillow, and I'm on Mr. Malfoy's case."

"I see," Rose responded. "Um, by chance, is he doing ok?"

"Well at the moment he's sleeping. And we've taken out a few blood samples so we can test his blood for cures to this venom."

"_St. Mungo's healers," Rose thought, "always so straightforward."_ Then she asked aloud, "So you're not certain of a cure yet?"

"Not yet ma'am," he replied emotionless. The elevator doors finally swung open and Rose rushed out. She didn't know which way to turn and so just waited impatiently for the Healer.

"_Merlin! Does this man know no sense of urgency?!" Rose screamed inside her head._

"He's in room 86," the Healer told Rose. "All the way at the end of the hall." Hearing all she needed to know, Rose found herself running again. She reached the room and opened the door, and then she froze. She couldn't move anymore. She just saw the most depressing sight. Scorpius Malfoy in a white room with a white bed. He was fast asleep, and she could see sweat across his forehead. She didn't want to move any further. She didn't want to get any closer, she didn't want to feel his skin and realize that this was all real.

"Ms?" asked the Healer, clearly intrigued. "Is everything alright? Why have you not entered the room?"

"I ... er ... that is ...," Rose didn't know what to say. She just held onto the door and stared at Scorpius.

"Ms. Weasley, when someone's loved one is in the hospital most people calmly walk into the hospital but rush to their loved one's side when they've seen them lying there," Rose's behavior was something he's never seen. She was initially reluctant to come despite the worry in her voice. And then she can't wait to get to his room, but now that she's here? He couldn't understand it.

"I know. But I'm afraid to go inside. I can't ... I don't want to," Rose weakly answered not staring at anything but Scorpius's sweating face. The Healer didn't understand it at all.

"You know that's a lie Ms. Weasley," and he put his hands on Rose's shoulders and pushed her into the room. "You know you want to be here and comfort him." Rose was once again shocked by the Healer's behavior and finally tore her eyes away from him. She was scared. She didn't want to be so close to Scorpius while he was lying like that on a bed in St. Mungo's. She saw the Healer conjure up a stool for her and watched as he placed it by Scorpius's bedside and left the room, closing the door on his way out.

Rose took a deep breath and looked back at Scorpius's body. He looked uncomfortable and yet unable to move. She moved to his pillow and fluffed it up as he slept. She then grabbed a napkin from the table next to the bed that she had not initially seen. She put her banana nest to the napkin box, not wanting to eat anything. There was also a trash bin next to the table. She walked back over to Scorpius and wiped the sweat of his forehead. She pulled the messy blanket properly over his body and decided she could look at him without too much dread. She threw the napkin into the trash bin and finally decided to sit on the stool.

She just sat there at looked at the man she knew since she was 11. Her best friend, along with Al, her only boyfriend, and the only person she could see herself with ... forever. Now he was lying in a hospital bed and fast asleep. She didn't know what would happen to him. She didn't care that he broke up with her. He was still her oldest friend. She watched as he turned on his side, facing her, but still fast asleep. She saw one of his hands was now resting on top of the blanket, the other under his cheek. She took the hand on top of the blanket in her's and gently rubbed circles on the back of it. She looked back up into his face and saw the pain in his face disappear as she continued to draw circles with her thumb. She watched as a contented smile fell upon his face and flashed back to the moment they first met.


	3. Chapter 3

I was on the Hogwarts' Express, Albus and I were waving back at Uncle Harry who was walking with the moving train. I heard people all around talking with their friends and shutting compartment doors. In that moment Dad's words came back to me. _"Make sure you beat him in every test ... Don't get too friendly."_

Mum and Dad were great parents and very famous. Despite their unwillingness to tell Hugo and me about the past, I was keen to find out, and of course I did. They, along with Uncle Harry, were war heroes. They had helped Uncle defeat Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time. When I found out I felt so proud of them, but at the same time I understood why they didn't want to tell us. In that moment I felt insignificant and unable to live up to their reputation. But at the same time I understood that I shouldn't try to live up to _their_ reputation but to live up to my _own _standards, to live my own life.

Remembering that, I stopped waving at Uncle Harry and looked side to side at people closing compartment doors. And then I saw him, the small boy Dad had pointed out, just a little taller than me, with pure blonde hair. He was entering a compartment, dragging his trunk. I was glad to see that even he was already wearing his school robes. He looked back at me just as he finished putting his trunk on the rails above the seat and gave me a small smile. I gapped at him!

"How did he know I was watching him?" I whispered under my breath. He then smirked at my astonishment and sat down leaving the compartment door open.

I looked back at Albus, as he finally stopped waving and was now just staring out the window and watched as we left King's Cross. He must still have been realizing that he was going to be away from his family for the longest time he ever had in 11 years. As we passed through a tunnel I put my hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to follow me. We both dragged our trunks and walked over to the open compartment. There was only one boy sitting there, the same boy, with his legs sprawled across the opposite seat. He was just looking out the window.

I knocked on the door to catch his attention, as Al was behind me and paying much attention to anything. After 11 years, he learned not to argue with me and just to go with it.

"Hello," I said politely, "can my cousin and I sit here?"

"Sure," the boy replied putting his feet down and looking up. He was smirked at me again, as if knowing we were going to come.

I walked in and Al followed. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw he was a little shocked of who were sharing a compartment with. Back when I found out about the history of our parents and the Malfoy's relationship with them, I immediately showed Albus. He's my best friend and we have no secrets ... from each other at least. We flipped page after page of a book by Rita Skeeter, keeping in mind not to believe everything. We learned that they were archenemies and that during the Second War the Malfoy's were huge supporters of Voldemort and that they even resorted to torturing and nearly killing Uncle Harry and my parents.

We were both initially angered at what the Malfoy's did to our families, but together we rationalized (well mostly Albus rationalized and I listened and empathized) that there must have been a reason our parents didn't want us to find out about the people embedded in their past. Obviously they didn't want us to hold on to old prejudices. Albus, the kind soul he is, certainly wasn't one to hate someone he never met, and followed his lead. None the less, I suppose, our immediate proximity to a Malfoy must have shocked him.

We were putting our trunks on the rails above the seats. Al was struggling with, as was I, but he almost had his up. I kept pulling, lifting, and attempting to get it up; but I couldn't. Then I felt the weight of the trunk become lighter and saw that the Malfoy boy was also pushing the trunk up. With his help, I finally got my trunk secured safely just as Al had secured his as well.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down on the seat across from him with Albus next to me.

"No problem," he said. Then he smirked a little and added, "How many books do you have in there?"

"Just a dozen or so to read on the side along with all the required Hogwarts' books," I replied, smiling. "I'm Rose Weasley, by the way."

"Yea and I'm Albus Potter. The cousin and best friend," Al said, with a small friendly smile.

"I know who you two are already," the boy replied in a drawl, "and I know you both know who I am. But for courtesy's sake I may as well say 'I'm Scorpius Malfoy'."

"Yea I did know that. My Dad," I said with a mischievous grin, "told me to beat you in every test." I held out my hand for him to shake, "And you know what? I'm going to take him up on that offer."

Malfoy returned my grin and shook my hand. "I'd like to see you try," he insisted.

We stopped shaking hands and Al added, "Well your dad also told you, Rose, not to get _too_ friendly with Scorpius over here. But my Dad never said anything about you, so I guess we can be friends." Al held out his hand and now Scorpius was shaking my cousin's hand.

"Father never said anything about the friends I make either," They stopped shaking hands and Scorpius looked at me, "But I doubt I would have listened to him anyway."

"I feel the same way," Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "We're not our parents! So why hold onto their grudges, when clearly they don't even want us too." I was nodding my head and moving my hands about with passion.

"So let me get this straight," Al said, always the friendly voice of confirmation, "we're all friends then?"

"Yup," both Scorpius and I simply stated.

"Great. And on that friendly note," Albus said getting up, "I'm going to find someone." I shook my head, knowing exactly who he was going to look for. Albus just gave me a giddy smile in response and left, closing the compartment door behind him and turning left.

Scorpius stretched his feet on the seat, where Al was previously sitting, as I pulled a muggle book out of my trunk. I sat back down and stretched my feet next to Scorpius, but they wouldn't short so I just let them fall. Scorpius smirked, but I just tried to ignore him and concentrate on my book. I suddenly felt my feet being pulled on top of his. It was as if we'd been friends forever. I was utterly shocked, but I managed to quickly compose myself as Scorpius asked casually, "So who exactly is my new friend looking for?"

"Alice Longbottom," I simply said while continuing to stay calm and read my book.

"You mean the Herbology teacher's daughter?" I raised my head from my book, questioningly. "Oh, I know because Father told me a bit about the teacher's we're going to have. Apparently he's always been a bit of a Herbology nerd."

"Yea I guess he was, but overall he's a very kind and nice man. And, yes, Alice Longbottom is his daughter. She and Al are the kindest people I know. Al kept worrying if he'd end up as a Slytherin until Uncle Harry talked to him," at Scorpius's dark glare I quickly added, "But there's nothing wrong with that house! It's just kind of against Potter, and well Weasley, tradition. But I don't think he cares much where he ends up after Uncle Harry talked to him. Besides, Al is a very brave person but I think I see him better as a Hufflepuff."

Scorpius intently listened to my speech, something few people bothered to do. It greatly pleased me. He also nodded his head in agreement and asked, "What about you? What house would you prefer? Ravenclaw, I presume?"

"Why would you say that? Most people assume I'd not only prefer Gryffindor but that I'll also end up there," I stated surprised at his guess.

"Well," Scorpius answered, contemplatively, "I don't doubt that your brave and probably a hardcore Weasley, but at the same time you seen to want your own future, without stereotypes!" And then he mumbled, "Which I completely understand," but I heard him anyway.

"You seem to judge people pretty well, Scorp," he let my nickname for him pass without a question. That encouraged me, "I would prefer Ravenclaw over Gryffindor, and I certainly want to get away from the stereotypes that must follow your last name as well," Scorpius just looked solemn. "You can trust that I hold you to no such standards. Well, actually I hold you to NO standards at all," I teased and watched Scorpius smile. I real smile, that seemed to bring light to his dull eyes. "However, I still think you'll end up as a Slytherin. It's not that you're evil or anything, but rather you're very self-assured of yourself. And what's wrong with being a Slytherin? You'll be ambitious and work for everything you want, which I find to be a very admirable trait," I said matter-of-factly as he just continued to stare at me and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i hope you like it. Please review :)

Rose felt the blankets move under her cheek and the hand she was drawing circles in had interlaced fingers with her's. She picked her head up from the bed and looked at the man sleeping in it. He opened his eyes and gave her a weak, but loving smile. His eyes sparkled at her presence and she felt like she could just melt.

"Rose," he muttered smiling, but it sounded weak. She snapped out of the daze and felt an unreasonable fury burn her inside.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose screamed.

"What-" he started weakly but she cut him off.

"You said you were going camping. Nothing dangerous was supposed to happen to you. And the first call I get informing me of you return is from a BLOODY healer! Do you have any idea how damn scared I was?" She huffed. She pulled her hand away from Scorpius and stood up. She was infuriated. Rose knew she should have been happy that he was awake, and seemingly ok. But she was just pissed that she even had to be in a bloody hospital to visit him.

"Rose, come on," Scorpius started. He was trying to lift himself into a sitting position, but for once in his life he couldn't summon the strength. He kept trying though, as Rose paced back and forth, refusing to look his way.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have been more careful-" she cut him off again, still refusing to look his way.

"Well DUH you should have been more careful. Even a troll knows to be careful in unfamiliar territory and to avoid dangerous snakes," she hissed. "What the HELL were you-" she finally turned to face him and all the anger she felt left her. The sight of Scorpius failing to lift himself up deeply saddened her.

He kept staring at her with apologetic eyes and continued to use all his energy to push himself up right. She walked over to and put her hands on his waist. She realized they were shaking, but she ignored that fact. She helped him up and positioned the pillow properly behind his head.

"Thanks," he muttered a little embarrassed. Rose decided to sit down. But instead of sitting on the hard stool she, sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Scorpius.

"So, Malfoy," Scorpius's eyes screamed with shock. But Rose tried to ignore them. True it had been a long time since she used his last name, but it was better to be detached, so she wouldn't give into the tears that were waiting to pour down. "How exactly did u get bitten?"

"Well, Weasley," he suddenly felt very hostile towards her. "If care to know, I was packing up my damn bags to come back home when I felt something prick me. I saw a snake with black, yellow, and red stripes slither away. I didn't think much of it and continued to back my stuff when all of a sudden I could barely stand. I fell over and started sweating like Quidditch training had just ended. I didn't know what was happening, and it took all my might to Apparate to St. Mungo's." He felt weak and tired. He just wanted to sleep, and Rose yelling at him, when he knew how stupid he was, was just plain annoying.

Rose felt her insides fill with worry. _"What type of snake had bit him? And how dangerous was it, that it left him with no energy?" she thought._ She was going to let go of her all ready failing detachment and ask how he was doing, when a Healer barged into the room and beat her to it.

"I'm fine. Tired, but ok," replied Scorpius not tearing his eyes away from Rose. Rose stared back and that he was holding back to tell her something. She was itching to know what.

The healer drew came up next to him and said, whipping out his wand, "We'll need another blood sample Mr. Malfoy so we can check how contaminated your blood is. Based on that we'll know just how potent to make your elixir."

Rose perked up her head at that and looked over at the Healer who was rolling up Scorpius's sleeve. "So does this mean you have an antidote prepare?"

"Yes," replied the Healer, triumphantly. "It was tricky because the venom was barely noticeable, but once we were able to track it, we immediately created an antidote. We just need to find out how strong." With that, he put his wand right below the front Scorpius's elbow and withdrew blood, which he slipped into a canister and sealed it. "You might feel a little faint, but its best since you just woke up, to stay awake for another hour. I trust Ms. Weasley can handle that." He looked at me and nodded my head. An hour of talking to Scorpius couldn't be that bad.

When the Healer left, I turned back to Scorpius. "So exactly how are you feeling?" she said worried, but then defiantly added, "And don't give me that garbage about you being fine. I've know you too long to tell that you aren't."

Scorpius looked at her and was about to answer, and tell her that he had never felt so weak in his life. He had never felt like his life was slipping out from under him. He looked into those precious brown eyes, screaming with the love and worry she felt for him. _"It would only scare her too much," he reasoned._

"I'm just a little tired and sleepy, but unfortunately I'm not allowed to sleep and must deal with you boring conversation for the next hour," he mocked. Rose gave a small smile but was otherwise unconvinced. "So come over here," Scorpius picked up the blanket and moved over slightly in the bed too make room for her. "You can he make sure I don't fall asleep," it was only after he said it, did the double meaning of his otherwise platonic words reach him. "Oh wait, I didn't mean it like that."

Rose blushed and replied, "Either way, I think it's better if I sit here," she pushed his legs up so that he was forced to make them into a pretzel. She sat down, pretzel legged as well, "that way I can clearly see your face, and know exactly when you're prepared to fall asleep."

Scorpius smiled and moved back to the center of the bad. The mere act took so much energy, that it scared him, but he refused to let it show on his face, lest he frighten Rose. "So, are we still using last names, or what? It's been a really long time since I heard 'Malfoy' roll of your lips."

"Yea, I guess it has. First and last time was back in Second Year, right? Why was that again, _Malfoy_?" Rose teased, acting like she had forgotten, when in reality she remembered every moment spent with the man in front of her. None the less, she wanted to make sure he remembered.

"Come on, _Weasley_," Scorpius teased back. "It was our first Quidditch game against each other, and someone was threatened they would lose. So this said someone, started the whole last name usage," Scorpius smirked at her annoyed face.

"Yea, that's _exactly_, how it happened. Of course it is," Rose replied, sarcasm dripping into ever word. But before Scorpius could retort, she added, "Ok, so I did start it, but only because you were being such a jerk. Kept telling me that you hoped I would get hit with a bludger. You were the one who was threatened, and rightfully so. I did kick your arse!"

Whilst they continued to tease each other, Scorpius flew back through the years, back to Second Year.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Rose. Wait up!" I called running through the corridor to meet her in front of the Great Hall. She was a little taller than last year but still shorter than me. Her hair was this fiery red color that you could spot a mile away. It was wavy like her mother's, but it was controlled and sleek.

"Hey Scorp," she smiled at me.

"So, is today at your smarty-pants table, or Al's where they don't mock you for not knowing every single thing in the world?" I questioned, walking with her into the Great Hall. We took turns alternating from house table to the next, so that we'd never lose contact between each other. Yesterday we sat at my table, Slytherin.

It seemed Rose was somewhat of a seer. We all ended up in the houses she predicted we would: Albus was in Hufflepuff with Alice, Rose was a Ravenclaw just as she had hoped, and I was in Slytherin where I befriended my only in-house companion-Stephen Zabini. It wasn't that they were unkind to me or anything. Quite the contrary, most Slytherins' were overly nice because they feared what I might do to them otherwise. I was a Malfoy after all, and proud of it. I may not agree with everything my father has to say, but he's still mine!

Over the year Al and Rose had become my best friends, as I was sure I had become theirs. On the days we sat at the Gryffindor table to hang out with the Potters and Weasleys, they defended me, claiming I would never be the menace my father was to their families. And we spent a majority of our time in one another's company-either studying or having fun. Sometimes Alice even joined us because could never say no when she asked to join, and there were other occasions he just wanted her to come along with us.

"Today is Hufflepuff, I believe," we walked towards the Hufflepuff table and saw Albus already sitting there, across from Alice.

"Oh, look," I cheekily said. "Al's already getting it on with Ally over there," Rose rolled her eyes and giggled a little while sitting next to Alice. I sat across from her, next to Albus.

"Hey guys," Albus welcomed. "Ally and I were just discussing the upcoming Quidditch match."

"Yea," Alice confirmed sweetly, "So it's Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Should be interesting!" She started eating her scrambled eggs and drank some pumpkin juice.

Rose placed some scrambled eggs on her plate, as well, and was spreading jam on a piece of toast. "Yes," she replied, looking up at me, "It should be. You know I'm going to take you down Scorp."

"In your dreams Rose," I retorted, grabbing a fork and eating the eggs off her plate. We had both tried out for our respective teams. She made Ravenclaw seeker and I made Slytherin seeker. Today was our first match against each other. Al was also on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, but he was a Chaser so there wasn't as much competition between us.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I've beaten you in every test last year and this year, even if just by half a point sometimes. I will beat you in Quidditch as well. It's only logical," Rose replied smugly. She started nibbling on her toast.

"Rose, you're too brainy to be _any_ good at an actual sport and I bet in front of all those people watching, you'll lose your nerve," I shot back cockily. I kept eating off her plate as she angrily glared at me.

"Scorp," she said softly, venom dripping from each word. I just smirked, "You'll find that I'm also a Granger. If it comes down to it, I _will_ punch you senseless."

I remembered Father telling me gruffly about a time in his third year when Rose's mother had punched him and broke his nose. "Darling," I drawled, "you'd never be able to hurt me and all my godly manliness." I flexed me muscles above me head to prove my point. Rose rolled her eyes and Albus lightly punched my arms, making me drop them to my sides. I went to grab more food of off Rose's plate when she smacked my hand away. I must of really pushed her a bit too far. Well she was pushing it too; we both could tell that we were not just mocking each other like we usually did. There was too much tension for it to be "like usual." Even Albus and Alice could sense that we were pushing the border of "friendly." They both looked back and forth between us and shared worry-filled eyes.

"Use your own plate and eat your own food. I understand it must be such a difficult task for you, but try," she hissed.

"Down tiger," I raised my hands up, trying to burn her eyes out with mine.

Alice started giggling, which made both Rose and me look at her. She laughed out, "You guys are so silly." Al started laughing with her and added, "You both are going to bite each other's heads off before the match even begins."

"Come on you two," Alice was now serious, staring us both down, "You're best friends. Whoever wins, you both should just be happy for each other. This should be a _healthy_ competition." Albus smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement.

I looked over at Rose about to give in and put this behind us. Her pretty chocolate eyes were telling me her anger was faltering. Then out of nowhere she grimaced and replied, "Sorry Ally, but I can't be as sweet as you. This busybody over here just said I was too weak to beat him. He _is _going down!" Oh hell ... i didn't mean it like that. I knew never to tell Rose she was weak, especially since I didn't even think she was.

"Rose, you misunder-" she cut me off, I hated when she did.

"Yea whatever Scorpius, I personally don't care to listen to your pathetic excuse," she said picking at some eggs, and refusing to look my way.

Merlin, this girl could seriously piss me off. "Rose, you know what. I really don't care either. If you think _you_ are going to beat _me_, then go right ahead. I just hope a bloody Bludger gets you in your attempts." I refused to look her way as well and was biting into hotcakes.

"Well _Malfoy_, if that's how you bloody well feel," I was shocked. What the hell did I just do? Never in our entire friendship had she ever used my surname, not even when I really pissed her off. She rose from the table and stomped out of the Great Hall. I looked at Albus who was glowering at me and Alice who just shook her head in disapproval. Oh man, I really messed up.

"Scorpius, your my mate and all, but Rose is still family and I will not let you threaten her like that! Now if you don't move and go apologize to her, I swear, your losing both of us." Albus informed me.

"You don't need to tell me twice Al. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm on my way right now to try and make her understand." I rose from my seat and Al just nodded solemnly.

I exited the Great Hall screaming after her. "Sod off, Malfoy," was all she said. She didn't even look my way, and quickened her pace. However I was running and I stopped in front of her. She came to a halt and crossed her arms across her chest and she gave me the most deadly glare. Merlin! I vowed I'd never make her look at me like that again.

"Rose believe me, I mean _am_ so sorry. I didn't mean that at all. I was just really fired up is all," I was rushing the words. Never in a million years would a Malfoy, even a reformed Malfoy like me, think he'd be apologizing to anyone.

She stared up at me and I thought she was about to forgive me so I smirked. It was the worst possible thing I could have ever done. She gave me a cold stare and replied, "Sorry Malfoy, but you don't get the privilege of using my last name."

She was making me mad again. Couldn't she see I was doing my best, that I really was sorry? "Fine!" I huffed, knowing I shouldn't have, "Have it your way, Weasley." I snarled. She continued staring at me with that horrible look. My anger melted away and i raised my hands in surrender for the second time that day, but this time it was sincere. "Ok, ok, Ro – I mean Weasley. I am sorry. Truly I am. Come on, be a sport and forgive me off my jerk-ish ways."

"Jerk-ish isn't a word, Malfoy," her eyes started warming up, and she uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides. "But you were being a bit of a prat."

"Yea, I suppose I was," I lowered my arms too, "But you were being a bit off an uptight competitor, Rose. Is it ok if i call you Rose again?" I was smiling at her and she was laughing.

"Yea it's ok. I know I was. I'm a Ravenclaw after all; I get pretty competitive, if you haven't noticed." We were now heading out to the fields, and i knew everything between us was fine again. We were about to split to our respective teams, for a pregame speech by our captains. Merlin, did I hate those pregame speeches. Gregory Mulciber, the captain, could just drawl on and on for hours. His speeches were the epitome of boring!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry this took so long. However, I was taking summer bio classes, yes I know "what a nerd", and they were about to end and I had to study for finals. However, they are over so I can write. YEA!!!!!!!!!1 I hope youi like it. Please press the review button and tell me your honest opinon. :)

--

"And Ravenclaw won! We kicked your guys' butts!" Rose exclaimed excitedly, sticking out her tongue at Scorpius. He just stared back at the radiating beauty that was once his girlfriend.

"Ok; so, yes, you guys did win. But only because of that bloody Bludger! It hit me in the stomach when I was just about to enclose my fingers on the snitch," Scorpius responded, crossing his arms and trying to look glum when in all honestly he hadn't had this much fun since he left. His reasoning behind leaving was sounding so stupid now.

_"Merlin, I did get fired but Rose would still have understood. She always understands," he thought. "That's exactly IT, Scor! She's the most amazing person you ever met, you can't bring her into a life where she'll be supporting us."_ He was determined to make Rose form noticing anything so he continued to keep his face in a mask of laughter.

"Yea," Rose was laughing, "That's what you get for threatening me."

"Stupid karma," they looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't hear the door open.

They both jumped in their places on the bed when they heard, "It seems you both are enjoying yourselves." Rose turned around and saw Healer Windwillow walking towards them.

"Yes. I suppose we are," Rose replied, smiling at the Healer. "So, er, is everything ok? Another Healer came in a few minutes ago to get a blood sample and told me to keep that one over there," Rose pointed at Scorpius, and he smirked, "awake for an hour."

"Well, yes everything is fine. Our staff is utilizing all their resources to make this as perfect as possible. I just wanted to come and check to make sure Mr. Malfoy is alright," Healer Windwillow said slowly, pulling out his wand. He used it to check Scorpius's temperature, which was a 101, he also checked Scorpius's reflexes. His usually Quidditch fast responses were slow and unsteady. Rose could tell that Windwillow was holding something back, Healer's were never hesitant. Also, Scorp's slow reflexes scared her, never had he ever been unable to find his strength or react to something being thrown at him.

_"This is bad," Windwillow thought. "Without enough energy in him, everything could go horribly wrong. Wait!" He continued to ponder Scorpius's state, "Why am I thinking this and not speaking out loud? Healers never think to themselves. We're supposed to say it like it is, and tell them what we think." Windwillow was confused by his own behavior, "Oh no… feeling are coming in the way. That's never good," He shook his head, "Well, Windwillow, you've been a healer or 20 years. You will NOT screw this one up!"_

He finally said something of what was on his mind looking grave, "Mr. Malfoy you've been awake for about an hour and a half. It probably doesn't seem that way, since you and Ms. Weasley have been having so much fun. However, now, it's time for you to get some rest again."

"Wait, why? I feel fine," Scorpius lied. He didn't want to lessen his time with Rose.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Rose mock scolded, "stop being a moron and go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She smiled warmly at him, but he could sense the fear she felt. "Plus it's about time I got some breakfast."

"Oh, yea. Sorry I didn't realize I was keeping you from breakfast," he said, staring into the depths of Rose's brown eyes. "Just promise me something,"

She was a little dazzled by the intensity of his gaze and responded with a weak, "Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up!" Scorpius was almost pleading with her. And the desperassion broke Rose's trance.

"Scorp, I already said I'd be here. But, if you need a promise, then yes, I promise I'll be here," she gave him a small smile and grabbed her banana and walked out of the room. Healer Windwillow smiled inwardly towards himself. No matter how many years he saw and listened to the love of two people, he never was immune to it. _"Such a softy I am," he found himself thinking._ However, the thought of what was going on struck his thoughts. _"I need to tell her. Its better if she's prepared."_ He frowned sadly at Scorpius, who had fallen fast asleep, and walked out.

He was preparing himself to go out and find her at the cafeteria so he was shocked to see her waiting impatiently by the elevator.

"It's about time, Healer Windwillow," Rose huffed, looking irate. "I know something is up, and you're not telling me or Scorpius the entirity of his case. So, I'm asking you, what the bloody hell are you keeping from us? I hate being lied to, you know," Rose asked, walking to meet Windwillow, her arms crossed across her chest. Windillow recovered from her sudden presence, and inhaled deeply.

_"This isn't going to be easy," the Healer thought, "Well; I may as well be a proper healer and tell her."_


	7. Chapter 7

OH NO!! I haven't given you guys any background on Windwillow. I just realized. I'm sooo sorry. So this is very informal of me and horribly un-storylike. But I'm just going to tell you his history just the way it is right now. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please hit the review button and tell me what you think of the chapter.

Sid Windwillow: He's a 5'4'' round, half-Indian and half-Australian man. Dad's white and Australian. Mom's Indian and British. They meet at Sydney during a cruise stop over. He has a round face, and is slightly balding. He is 49 years old. He's wearing a white doctor's coat, and hands usually in his pockets. No glasses. He has a wrinkled forehead, from all the years of breaking the news to patients' loved ones. He also has small stuffy fingers.... u know? Picture Vernon Dursley, but a light brown color (not like tanned but you can tell his skin color is brown just a light shade of it ... makes sense?), no mustache and very kind, big grey eyes.

He's married to Christia Walker (48 years old) and has two daughters, 1 granddaughter, and one unborn granddaughter. She is a muggle and works at a muggle elementary school in London. He sucks at telling bad news because nothing horrible has ever happened to his family. So when giving bad news he pictures his wife in that position and someone telling him something happened to her, or his daughters' in Scorpius's situation and someone telling him everything he knows ... or worse!! It could be his 4 year old granddaughter. So he doesn't know how people are going to handle it. He has this big family (well kind of) and is in constant fear that they'll end up in St. Mungo's as well!

His daughters are Leah, 24, (lay-a) and Juliet, 22. Both are non-magical. Leah has been married for 4 years. She was pregnant during her engagement and Leah has been married a year and is now 6 months pregnant. The granddaughter, and daughter of Leah is Christy Lafayette and she's four and very magical. In magical ability, that is. Leah's husband is a fellow Healer at St. Mungo's. His name is Anthony Lafayette. He went to Durmstrang than transferred to St. Mungo's. He's 25. Juliet's husband is a Muggle. He's a Firefighter, and grew up next door to Juliet all his life. His name is Derek Driftwood. He's also 22 they're going to also have a daughter, planning on naming her Penelope and she's also going to be magical.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway we were standing in was had never looked more dull in all my time at St. Mungo's, but as I stared into Rose Weasley's sad brown eyes, everything about what I was about to say made me hate my job.

_"Why the bloody hell did I become a Healer again?"_I questioned myself. I hated the part in our job description that required us to lay out the bad news to relatives who were hoping for the best for their siblings or spouses or friends. But it was worst when I had to deliver this new to a young adult who was deeply in love.

I had only ever done it once before, when explaining to a Mr. Black many years ago that the potion given by a death eater had indeed killed his beloved. What a sad occasion it had been. I remember him sitting all alone in her room, holding her hand, and muttering about killing a certain cousin of his._ "I wonder if he ever succeeded. What a sad life I'm told that man had. I hope he had the pleasure of at least getting that last bit of revenge."_

I shook my head to focus myself again. I was wandering off into yesteryear. I saw Ms. Weasley give me look filled with curiosity, fear, and impatience. Obviously I had been quite too long. I exhaled, not realizing I was holding my breath. "_I can do this," I thought to myself. "I am Healer Windwillow, the oldest Healer to be working at St. Mungo's and this was going to be my last year here. I will exit with dignity and continue to adhere to the hospital code, like I have for the past 25 years."_

Rose seemed to sense the difficulty I was having, which only seemed to intensify the fear in her eyes, but her foot stopped tapping and she let her crossed arms fall to her sides. I looked back at her sympathetically and started to speak, "Ms. Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy was bitten by a rare snake that we have never created a cure for-"

"But you said you had a cure ready, that you were only working on the anecdote's intensity," she seemed very agitated. This was going to be harder and take longer than I had anticipated. A lot of interruptions were on their way. I realized that the middle of a corridor was no place to discuss this matter. And I informed her of this.

"Follow me to my office, where you and I can both sit and discuss this more fully." She nodded her head and followed me to the elevator. We stepped inside and I hit the button for the second floor. Along the way Ms. Weasley kept quiet and I contemplated how I should break it to her. Just as we existed the elevator and turned left she said, "Mr. Windwillow, please don't sugar-coat the truth for my sake. I want to know what's wrong with Scorpius and how he will fare. I don't want to be shielded from the hard truth. I grew up with an over-protective younger brother and a very passionate father. I don't need protection. I need the truth."

I smiled at her, and she nodded. That would certainly make my approach much easier. I just had to be frank with this woman and tell her all I knew about the situation. We walked to the end of the hall and I opened the solid white door. I let her step inside before me and offered her a seat in front of my messy, paper-strewn desk as I sat down in my chair.

"_I really should organize this heap better," _I thought to myself, looking down at my desk before meeting the every curious eyes of Ms. Rose Weasley.

I took one last breath and prepared myself for the forthcoming rant, "Alright, Ms. Weasley, you are a very bright witch. I should be more honest with you and Mr. Malfoy. I haven't been performing up to St. Mungo's' regulations. Truth be told, I've become overwhelmingly soft. I can't stand to see the patients' loved ones in pain anymore. But that shouldn't concern me. I have to be honest with you with all I know, so if you'll forgive me, I'd like to start now," Ms. Weasley had not moved one inch in her chair. Her back was straight and her hands resting on her thighs. She gave me a curt nod a small smile. And I took that as my sign.

I pulled my chair into my desk and folded my arms; I straightened my back, and plunged into the speech I should have given whilst in Mr. Malfoy's room. "Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy's is a case we have seen many times before, with slight differences that makes this case so hard. When Mr. Malfoy was on, what we Healers assume to be, a camping trip, he was bitten by a snake. From the traces of venom Mr. Malfoy's blood, we have figured out precisely what snake it was. It is a rare, underground snake that attacks when it feels weight on top it. Mr. Malfoy may have been sitting or even casually walking along and this snake must have felt the presence of another being," I took a breath and Ms. Weasley's face remained calm, but her eyes were growing terrified. I couldn't stop to take in her reaction; that could wait for after. I needed to finish what I had started to say.

"The venom of this rare snake spreads very quickly. By this point it should inhabit three-fifths of Mr. Malfoy's body. We have the anecdote prepared. However, due to how far it spread in Mr. Malfoy's body, it is very potent. You must understand me when I say there can only be two outcomes if he chooses to take the potion. It could very well save him, and he'll be able to live a completely healthy and normal life," at this I saw Ms. Weasley's eye shine with hope. No, she must hear it all, "Or, the intensity could prove to be too strong for him and slowly kill him in a week's time," all the light was gone. Her eyes were still her regular color of brown, but they were dark, with no sign of life. But I still hadn't finished. I needed to push forth, to persevere as I did when training to become the Healer I am today.

"Ms. Weasley?" I asked tentatively. I knew this must have been a lot, way too quickly, but it was the only way i could get it all out. She nodded her head in recognition, but her face stayed calm and her eyes stayed lifeless. "Ms. Weasley there's one more thing. If you chose not to take this anecdote then Mr. Scorpius Malfoy will be dead in a week as it is."

I looked her full in the face now that I had said all that I needed to. I saw the light return to her eyes, and confusion written clearly upon her face.

"Wait ... Hold on," she started. Her voice was faint but clear, "You said that the venom already spread to three-fifths of Scorpius's body," I only nodded, not understanding what she was getting at. "Then why would it take a week for him to die if nothing was given to him?" I was still confused. It must have shown on my plump face, because she continued. "Healer Windwillow, you said this was fast traveling venom. If it already covered three-fifths of his body, why would it take a _week_ to spread the remaining two-fifths?"

Ah! That was her question, "Well Ms. Weasley, like most things, the venom moves at a slower pace near its end. It has almost taken control of much of his body, impairing his reflexes and strength. All it has left to do is kill him, and that it will take its time and accomplish in a week, if we do not give him the anecdote. You must share all I've told you with Mr. Malfoy and come to a conclusion together. You can choose not to take the anecdote and spend the next week together; or you can risk taking the anecdote and either watch him make a full recovery or die in a week's time."

Ms. Weasley simply nodded and rose from her chair. I knew she had a lot to consider, but I needed to make sure she'd be alright. The lights in her eyes were gone and seeing them so lifeless, scared me. I rose as well I slowly walked with her to the cafeteria. She was as old as my youngest daughter and I needed to see to it that she ate. I watched as she walked around the large white room (we really should change up the colors) and stopped in front of the women selling pizza. She grabbed a slice and an orange in a bowl next to it. I followed closely behind as she walked throw the rows of families and came to a desolate table. She sat down and slowly nibbled at her pizza. I sat in seat across from her and simply watched as her face. It remained a calm mask that showed absolutely no emotion, her eyes remained dark, and I could only imagine what she must be going through.

"_What if dear Mr. Malfoy had been my Christia? What if my beautiful wife was at the risk of dying? I would be a mess; Ms. Weasley is coping pretty well. She's being strong because she knows she must for her Scorpius. But me? Well I would have been in tears, hugging my love to no end. Some man I am! I suppose after all these years; all my girls have gotten to me. I've become too mushy!"_

Ms. Weasley had finished her pizza, and had moved on to neatly pealing her orange. She slowly ate each slice and kept her head down and let her long red hair flow into a curtain over her face. After 15 minutes, she had finished eating everything on her foam tray and stood up to put it into the trash bin.

As we walked out the cafeteria and through the halls, my eyes stayed on hers. My surroundings weren't important, I just needed her to get some light back into those eyes, even if it was me who had rid them of it in the first place. We entered the elevator and I pushed the button. Maybe if I made her realize that Mr. Malfoy would worry more about her than himself, maybe then she'd wake up from this trance I put her into.

I turned from the white doors (we really needed color) of the elevator and looked into the eyes Ms. Rose Weasley. She just stared into mine and laid her back against the wall of the elevator.

"Ms. Weasley," I said, making sure she heard me, "I know this is a lot to process and I'm sorry I had tell you all that so quickly and all at once-," that seemed to have triggered her, Her eyes were filled oceans of sadness and her peaceful face looked grave, as she put on a small smile.

"Healer Windwillow, please don't feel bad," how could she think about _my_ feelings while her world was being torn apart. This is one remarkable woman, "I asked you to tell it to me frankly, and I'm just glad you listened to me. Thank you for being 100 percent honest with me and not sugar-coating anything," She kept looking at me as I stood there staring back in confusion. How the bloody hell does this woman do it? How can she thank me for telling her, her beloved had a week to live?!

I couldn't say anything else. I just stared back at her sullen face, baffled by her strength. The elevator's doors opened and she walked out in front of me. I followed suite but couldn't stop staring at her back. I couldn't understand how she could even put a smile on that face after everything I so cruelly told her.

"_No! I had to get a grip on myself. This woman was being strong. She wasn't breaking down like all the others. She kept her cool, and so must I. It's the proper, Healer, way. We almost reached the last room and I saw Ms. Weasley halt. Had the difficulty of the situation finally hit her?_

_No! She patted down her dress and brushed her hair. Her eyes seemed to be in memories of the past. She put a genuine smile on her face and continued walking. How on Earth this woman stays so collected, Merlin can only know. And what time has she traveled back to? What memory is she reliving that has helped her forget about the sadness or her present situation?"_

I continued to walk to behind Ms. Weasley. Once we approached the door, she solidly put her hands to it and pushed. She entered the room to see Mr. Malfoy still asleep. I could see her smile fade for a moment and her eyes start to darken, but I couldn't let that happen.

"Ms. Weasley, there are so many memories to remember. Just focus on the happy ones and all three of us will make it out of this, just fine." I spoke to her back, but as I went to push the stool back next the bed, and motioned for her to sit down, I saw her eyes light up again and her smile reappear.

So maybe I wasn't so bad with handling this. She sat down and took his hand. I told her to call us when he woke up and as she nodded her head I exited the room. As I closed the door, I saw her lean her head on his bed fall asleep with him.

"_We had all better be just fine, Merlin! If we're not, then none of us will ever be okay again. I'm too old for all the heartache that comes with this job. This is my last case; everything had bloody well be ok."_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been a CRAZY LONNNGGGG time since I've updated this fic, and I feel truly horrible about that. Unfortunately, my one and only fic up on fanfiction is being discontinued! I started writing this the summer before 10th grade, I think, and when school started I had no spare time at all to continue this. Winter and spring breaks weren't any better, and summer was a mess of traveling and studying for the SATs. Junior year was even more intense, and by that point I lost my connection to this story. I had so many notes and all these things planned for the two of them, but planning only goes so far if the characters don't speak to me. I spotted being able to hear their voices.

I am really sorry about leaving this the way it is, but thank you sooooooooo much to everyone who has ever read this fic! You all made my dreams come true simply by reading the words I put together in an attempt to share the world that was creating itself in my head (a world I sadly have no connection to anymoe ). And, of course, a very special and dear shout out to Nadezhda (.net/u/2004690/Nadezhda), who has become a pen-pal of sorts of mine. Being able to get to know you was such a treat, and I am sorry for not being in touch in soooooo long. I just am REALLLY horrible about keeping in contact with people I don't see every day. But expect something from me soon, it has been too long.  
Once again, thank you all for having read this, and I am soooooo SORRRYYY for not being able finish! 333333333333333 dancenwrite (formerly crazypottergirl94) 


End file.
